gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
GTA Vice City küldetések
Az alábbi listán található a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City összes küldetése. Fő küldetések Introduction * In The Beginning...:A Victor Vance-szel meghiusult drogüzlet után menekülj az Ocean View Hotelbe! Sonny Forelli * An Old Friend: Hívd fel Sonny Forellit! Ken Rosenberg * The Party: Találkozz Juan Cortezzel a yachton tartott buliján, ahol bemutatnak Ricardo Diaznak. Később vidd el Mercedes Cortezt a The Pole Position Club-ba! * Back Alley Brawl: Öld meg Leo Teal-t, utána pedig tégy egy látogatást az Ammu-Nation-ban Lance Vance társaságában! * Jury Fury: Félemlíts meg két esküdtet Giorgio Forelli csalási tárgyalásával kapcsolatban! * Riot: Robbans ki lázadást, hogy így csődbe juttasd a kézbesítő vállalatot! Avery Carrington * Four Iron: Öld meg Avery gazdasági versenytársát a Leaf Links golfklubban! * Demolition Man: Robbantsd fel a kijelölt épületet az RC helicopter segítségével! Juan Cortez * Treacherous Swine: Üldözd ki Gonzales-t a Vice Point-i lakásából és öld meg amiért információkat szivárogtatott ki! * Mall Shootout: Találkozz Pierre La Ponce-csal a North Point Mall-ban, majd miután megjelennek a French Military Intelligence Operatives emberei menekülj el előlük! Üldözd és öld meg Pierre-t, majd szerezd meg tőle a lopott katonai eszközt! * Guardian Angels: Miután megszerezted a különleges fegyveredet a Washington Beach-i többszintes parkolóházból és találkoztál Lance Vance-szel védd meg Ricardo Diaz-t, aki a haitiakkal készül éppen üzletelni! A félresiklott üzlet után szerezd vissza a pénzt! Ricardo Diaz * The Chase: Üldözd Diaz egyik dealerét vissza egészen a Prawn Island-i búvóhelyéig! * Phnom Penh '86: Öld meg egy helikopterből az előző küldetésben követett dealert és a bűntársait, majd szedd össze a lopott pénzt a Prawn Island-i rezidenciájukban! * The Fastest Boat: Lopd el a versenymotorcsónakot a kikötőből! * Supply & Demand: Intézd el a drogüzletet mielőtt a többi lehetséges vevő megvehetné a árut, majd iktasd ki az összes banditát a motorcsónakos üldözés során! Avery Carrington * Two Bit Hit: Álcázd magad Cuban bandatagnak és támadd meg egy Haitian vezető temetésére megjelenteket, megölve így a vezető utódját is, és kirobbantva a Cubans és a Haitians bandák közötti háborút. Juan Cortez * Sir, Yes Sir!: Lopj el egy katonai páncélost és szállítsd le a megjelölt garázsba mielőtt az felrobban! Kent Paul * Death Row: Mentsd meg Lance Vance-t Ricardo Diaz embereitől a szeméttelepen, aztán vidd el a kórházba mielőtt a vérveszteségbe belehalna! Lance Vance * Rub Out: Törj be Ricardo Diaz villájába és öld meg őt! Juan Cortez * All Hands on Deck: Segíts Juan Corteznek elmenekülni a yachtján a Francia Katonai Titkosszolgálat elől! Lance Vance * Shakedown: Félemlíts meg bolttulajdonosokat North Point Mall-ban, hogy védelmi pénzt fizessenek neked! * Bar Brawl: Üldözd ki a DBP Security-t Ocean Beach-ről! * Cop Land: Rendőregyenruhában robbants fel egy boltot a bevásárlóközpontban! Umberto Robina * Stunt Boat Challenge: Nyerd meg a hajóversenyt! * Cannon Fodder: Lopd el a drogszállítmányt! * Naval Engagement: Üss rajta a Sharks és a Haitians drogüzletén! Auntie Poulet * Juju Scramble: Gyűjts össze néhány "juju"-val telepakolt csomagot Little Haiti területén! * Bombs Away!: Dobj bombákat a Cuban drogdealerekre RC repülők segítségével! * Dirty Linkin's: Szedj le néhány Cuban bandatagot! Umberto Robina * Trojan Voodoo: Robbantsd fel a Haitian droggyárat! Love Fist * Love Juice: Szerezz drogot és hozd el Mercedes Cortez-t a Love Fist stúdiójába! * Psycho Killer: Iktasd ki a banda megszállott követőjét! Mitch Baker * Ahoy Wheels of Steel: Nyerd meg a Downtown-i motorversenyt! * Messing with the Man: Végezz nagy pusztítást Vice City utcán, így bizonyítva Mitch Bakernek! * Hog Tied: Szerezd vissza Mitch Angel motorját a Sharkstól! Love Fist * Publicity Tour: Tartsd az úton a limuzint miközben a banda hatástalanítja az autóra szerelt bombát! Print Works * Cap the Collector: Öld meg a behajtókat, akik az üzleteiddel szórakoznak! Tommy Vercetti * Keep Your Friends Close...: Tedd sírba Lance Vance-t és Sonny Forelli-t! Birtok küldetések Megjegyzés: Ahhoz, hogy a birtokokhoz kapcsolódó küldetések utolsója is elérhetővé váljon legalább hét birtokot kell megvásárolni. Ezek egyike kell hogy legyen kötelezően a Print Works, aminek a küldetéseit teljesíteni is kell. Phil Cassidy helye nem számít bele a fent említett hét birtokba. Amennyiben a felsorolt követelmények teljesülnek és a Cop Land küldetés is már befejezésre került, úgy az utolsó előtti, azaz a Cap the Collector címet viselő küldetés is elérhetővé válik. Boatyard * Checkpoint Charlie: Gyűjtsd össze az óceánban úszkáló drogcsomagokat! Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory * Distribution: Árulj drogot egy fagyisautóból Vice City polgárainak! 50 vásárló elérése után a küldetést sikeresen teljesítetted. The Pole Position Club * Élvezd a privát táncokat a klub hátsó szobáiban! $300 elköltésével sikeresen teljesíted a követelményeket. Sunshine Autos * Sunshine Autos Import Garage: Szállítsd le a listán található járműveket! Interglobal Film Studio * Recruitment Drive: Szervezd be Candy Suxxx-ot és Mercedes Cortez-t egy pornófilm forgatásához! * Dildo Dodo: Szórj ki reklámanyagot egy Skimmer hidroplánból, amelyek az új filmet promotálják! * Martha's Mug Shot: Készíts terhelő képeket Alex Shrub-ról! * G-Spotlight: Csinálj egy hatalmas népszerűsítő showt, melynek során használj fel egy tetőn található reflektort is! Kaufman Cabs * V.I.P.: Vidd el a kuncsaftot a repülőtérre! * Friendly Rivalry: Robbantsd fel a rivális taxicég három járművét! * Cabmageddon: Éld túl a rivális cég bosszúját és intézd el a cég vezetőjét! Print Works * Spilling the Beans: Támadd meg a kikötőben található hajót, hogy információkhoz juss a Vice City Triads hamis pénznyomó lemezeiről! * Hit the Courier: Öld meg a futárt és szerezd meg a pénznyomó lemezeket! Malibu Club * No Escape?: Szabadítsd ki Cam Jones-t a börtönből! * The Shootist: Győzd le Phil Cassidy-t egy lőversenyen! * The Driver: Győzd le Hilary King-et egy utcai versenyen! * The Job: Rabold ki az El Banco Corrupto Grande bankot! Phil Cassidy * Gun Runner: Öld meg a fegyverszállítót, Pedro Garcia-t és szerezd meg az árut Philnek! * Boomshine Saigon: Repítsd el Phil Cassidy-t a sebészetre! Vice City versenyek A játékos által fizetett belépési díj a versenyre egyben a nyeremény negyedét jelenti. * Terminal Velocity: Versenyezz az Escobar International Airport-on, hogy $400-t nyerhess a $100 tétedért! * Ocean Drive: Versenyezz Ocean Beach körül, hogy $2000-t nyerhess az $500 tétedért! * Border Run: Versenyezz Little Haiti és Little Havanna körül, hogy $4000-t nyerhess az $1000 tétedért! * Capital Cruise: Versenyezz Ocean Beach, Washington Beach és Vice Point utcáin, hogy $8000-t nyerhess a $2000 tétedért! * Tour!: Versenyezz Washinton Beach és Vice Point területén, hogy $20000-t nyerhess az $5000 tétedért! * V.C. Endurance: Versenyezz Vice City térképén, hogy $40000-t nyerhess $10000 tétedért! Nyilvános telefonos küldetések Mr. Black * Road Kill: Kövess el merényletet Carl Pearson ellen! * Waste the Wife: Kövess el merényletet Mrs. Dawson ellen! * Autocide: Gyilkold meg Mike Griffin-t, Dick Tanner-t, Franco Carter-t, Marcus Hammond-ot, Nick Kong-ot, és Charlie Dilson-t! * Check Out at the Check In: Végezd ki az üzletembert a repülőtéren, a csomagját pedig vidd a Downtown-i Ammu-Nation-be! * Loose Ends: Hiúsítsd meg az üzletet a Sharks és az FBI között! Hyman Memorial Stadion küldetései * Hotring: Nyerd meg az autóversenyt! * Bloodring: Nyerd meg a demolition derby-t! * Dirtring: Teljesítsd a motoros akadálypályát! Helikopteres küldetések * Teljesítsd mind a négy Chopper Checkpoint feladatot! Terepversenyek * PCJ Playground: Érd el mind a 24 ellenőrzőpontot Ocean Beach sikátoraiban egy PCJ-600-s hátán! * Cone Crazy: Érd el az öt ellenőrzőpontot a Washington Beach-i többszintes parklóház tetején, anélkül, hogy hozzáérnél bármely közlekedési bójához! * Trial by Dirt: Érd el a Downtown-i salakpályán elhelyezett ellenőrzőpontokat egy Sanchez segítségével! * Test Track: Érd el a Downtown-i salakpályán elhelyezett ellenőrzőpontokat egy Landstalker segítségével! Távirányítású küldetések * RC Bandit Race: Nyerd meg az RC autóversenyt! * RC Baron Race: Nyerd meg az RC repülőversenyt! * RC Raider Pickup: Gyűjtsd össze az ellenőrzőpontokat egy RC helikopterrel! Egyéb küldetések * Paramedic: Hajts végre 12 szintet, hogy megszerezd a végleten sprint képességet! Szükséges a 100% eléréséhez. * Shooting Range: Érj el legalább 45 pontot az Ammu-Nation lőversenyén. Szükséges a 100% eléréshez. * Firefighter: Hajts végre szintet, hogy tűzálló legyél! Szükséges a 100% eléréséhez. * Heists * Pizza Boy: Hajts végre 10 szintet, hogy a maximális életerődet megnöveld 150-re! Szükséges a 100% eléréséhez! * Robberies: Rabolj ki 15 pénztárost a boltokban! Szükséges a 100% eléréséhez. * Taxi Driver: Hajts végre 100 fuvart, hogy az autók ugrálásra képesek legyenek! Szükséges a 100% eléréséhez. * Vigilante: Hajts végre 12 szintet, hogy a maximális páncélodat megnöveld 150-re! Szükséges a 100% eléréséhez. Kategória:Küldetések Kategória:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City küldetések